Got Me Hypnotized
by Alfonso Ling
Summary: <html><head></head>In order to boost club morale, Nagato hypnotizes Haruhi and Mikuru making them very, very susceptible to the guys' suggestions.</html>


**Author's Notes: I had a couple hours to waste before I had to go to work last night, so I sat down and partook in one of my favorite activities - story writing! I was in a goofy mood so instead of writing another Antivirus of Nagato chapter, I decided to write something totally off the wall, very sexy, and mildly OOC. The two hours passed quickly and I had a lot of fun. This morning when I got up, I looked the story over and still liked it. So I polished it a bit and offer it to you, dear readers, for your evaluation. If it inspires you to smile, or have fun in other socially acceptable ways, then I've done my job! - Al**

* * *

><p><strong>Got Me Hypnotized<strong>

by Alfonso Ling

* * *

><p>Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi were quietly playing a friendly game of chess when Haruhi Suzumiya yelled at them from her commander's chair. "You guys need to play less stupid games and spend more time considering our charter! You're in the SOS Brigade after all! Do something unique and original!"<p>

Kyon glared at Haruhi. "Leave us alone or I'll show you something unique and original!"

Haruhi rose out of her seat and pointed her finger at Kyon. "I don't care how deeply Nagato hypnotized me, you don't scare me one bit!"

"Is that right?" Kyon stood up and walked to toward the Brigade leader with arms outstretched.

Haruhi put out her hands. "Don't you dare touch my ears!"

"You're damn right I'm going to touch your ears!" Though she tried to duck away, Kyon grabbed Haruhi's ears and squeezed them. Immediately Haruhi's eyes went blank and she fell into a silent trance. "Are you going to do what I tell you to do now?" Kyon asked.

"Yes, master," Haruhi replied with vacant eyes in a monotone voice.

Kyon sat down in Haruhi's chair and pulled her ears toward his lap. Soon Haruhi was kneeling in front of him. Kyon lowered his zipper, pulled out his dick, and pulled Haruhi's head toward it. "Open wide." Haruhi opened and took Kyon's dick into her mouth. "Now suck me off. Gently."

Haruhi nodded and started pleasuring Kyon with her mouth. Kyon leaned back with his hands behind his head. "That'll shut her up." He contentedly watched as the silenced girl obeyed his command without a complaint.

"I'm sure glad Miss Nagato didn't make me Kyon's slave with her hypnotism," Mikuru Asahina said. The club's maid walked over to Haruhi's desk for a close-up view of the show. "It's amazing how Haruhi will do absolutely anything Kyon tells her to just because he touches her ears."

"Good job, Haruhi." Kyon patted Haruhi on the head. "That feels really nice."

_"Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp."_ Haruhi continued doing her very best to pleasure Kyon.

"I have to admit, she looks so sexy like that, with that big old cock in her mouth." Mikuru giggled. "I'm a little jealous."

Suddenly Mikuru's eyes went blank when Koizumi grabbed her ears.

"I'd be glad to put you in the game... if you want."

Mikuru turned and faced Koizumi with empty eyes. "Yes, master."

"Take your clothes off and bend over the table."

"Yes, master." Moments later Mikuru Asahina was naked and pressing her large perfect breasts into the table top.

Koizumi lowered his zipper, pulled out his dick, and stepped up behind Mikuru. He slowly slid himself deep inside her pussy.

"Hey Nagato," Kyon said. He eyes were scrunching up now that he was very close to coming into Haruhi's mouth. "Thanks again for hypnotizing the girls for us."

"Yes," said Koizumi. He continued pumping the naked maid. "Having them as our slaves whenever we want has really made this club a lot more fun."

Nagato nodded without lifting her head out of the book she was reading.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kyon shot his load into Haruhi's mouth.

_"Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp."_ Haruhi swallowed it all down.

Kyon put his hands back over Haruhi's ears. "Did you enjoy that, slave?"

Haruhi licked her lips. "Yes, master."

Kyon looked over toward the table with a satisfied nod. "Take off your clothes, too." Haruhi quickly stripped off her clothes and stood before Kyon. "Turn." Haruhi turned. Kyon held Haruhi's thighs as he studied her incredibly firm ass. "Very nice. Now go bend over next to Mikuru. I'll be right there."

"Yes, master." Haruhi walked to the table.

"AHHHHHHH!" Koizumi emptied himself into Mikuru just as Haruhi arrived and bent over next to her. "That was excellent, slave," he said between gasps for air. He stepped back and put himself away.

"Thank you, master," Mikuru said.

"You just came," Koizumi said to Kyon. "You're not ready to fuck Haruhi already, are you?"

Kyon patted his package. "In another couple minutes I'll be recharged. Why do you ask? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was going to suggest taking the girls for another pet walk."

Kyon looked down at the two naked bent over beauties and rubbed his hands over their lovely bare bottoms. "Some SOS pet play, huh? That sounds like fun. Should we tie their hands behind their backs?"

"Yes. To be safe. And grab the collars."

Kyon walked to the cabinet and retrieved some rope, two dog collars and two leashes. He tossed half the stuff to Koizumi.

"Let's keep them busy while we prepare them," Kyon said.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kyon leaned over the table and placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Kiss Mikuru while I tie you up," Kyon commanded as he pulled his slave's arms behind her back.

"Kiss Haruhi while I tie you up," Koizumi commanded Mikuru as he did the same with his slave.

Haruhi and Mikuru turned their heads and slid toward each other. While Kyon and Koizumi tied their hands behind their backs, the girls started making out. Since the guys were careful to make sure their pets' wrists were properly tied, the girls kissed for quite a while.

"All done here." Kyon helped Haruhi up to her feet.

"Me, too." Koizumi pulled Mikuru up next to her.

The two naked girls stood facing each other with their hands tightly tied behind their backs. Since they had not been told to stop, they moved close and continued kissing. With bare breasts touching as tongues intertwined, Kyon put the collar around Haruhi's neck and Koizumi put his collar around Mikuru's neck.

"Stop kissing now," the guys told their pets.

"Yes, master," the pets answered together.

With Haruhi at the end of Kyon's leash and Mikuru at the end of Koizumi's leash, the four left the SOS Brigade club room and trotted down the stairs. They walked out into the grassy quad between the buildings.

"Hey!" Came a voice from the side. Kyon turned to see Taniguchi and Kunikida approaching. "What are you guys doing with the naked chicks?" Taniguchi asked.

"What does it look like?" Kyon said. "We're walking our pets."

The girls did not say a word but obediently stood next to their masters when they stopped to talk to their friends.

"Wow!" Kunikida was staring at Mikuru's breasts. "Her boobs are beautiful! Sorry to be so rude about it, but I've never seen Miss Asahina naked before."

Taniguchi pointed at Haruhi's breasts. "Suzumiya's aren't as big but they're really nice, too!" He studied Haruhi from the side and back. "Damn. She looks amazing without her clothes on!"

"You seem to be quite taken with my pet," Koizumi said to Kunikida, who was having trouble keeping his eyes in their sockets. "I believe Miss Asahina would have no qualms with performing fellatio on you if I suggested it."

"A blow job from Mikuru Asahina! For real?" Kunikida replied. "I would love that!"

"It wouldn't be fair for you to not get one, too," Kyon told Taniguchi.

"Thanks, bud!" Taniguchi lowered his zipper. "You're the best! I'm never talking down your crazy club again!"

"Kneel." The girls knelt. "Suck." Haruhi took Taniguchi's dick in her mouth and Mikuru took Kunikida's dick in hers.

As the naked, bound and leashed beauties pleasured their masters' friends, a crowd started forming. They started cheering the girls on.

"A hundred Yen says Taniguchi comes first," one said.

"You're on," replied another.

Soon everyone had a bet on which guy would be the first to come. The girls, both still in a hypnotic trance, were oblivious to what was going on around them. When Kunikida came into Mikuru's mouth mere seconds before Taniguchi exploded into Haruhi's mouth, the crowd started cheering.

"I won! I won!" Kunikida started jumping.

"That's only because Suzumiya took her time and made it feel really good for me." Taniguchi patted Haruhi on the head. "I'm not disappointed at all."

"Hey. You guys interested in playing some basketball?" one of the spectators asked.

"We've got to take care of the girls," Kyon reminded him. "You remember what happened the last time we left them to play ball."

"It's okay," Koizumi told Kyon. "I'm sure we can leave them here for a little while if we take proper precautions."

"Hogtie them so they don't get into trouble?"

"My thoughts exactly."

The guys positioned the girls on the grass bellies down. They unclipped their leashes from their collars and used them to tie the girls' ankles together. After fastening their bound ankles to their bound wrists, the guys stepped back to check their work.

"Try to free yourself," the guys told the girls.

Haruhi and Mikuru struggled with all their might against their bindings. "I can't free myself, master," Haruhi told Kyon.

"I can't free myself, master," Mikuru told Koizumi.

"Excellent." Kyon lightly smacked Haruhi's bum. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Don't go anywhere," Koizumi said after pinching the side of Mikuru's breast. "We're just going to play a little basketball."

"Yes, master."

"Yes, master."

The girls remained in their hypnotic trance, lying peacefully on their bellies on the grass. Several students strolled by. Reactions to the display varied, but nobody disturbed them.

"It's those girls from that crazy SOS club," one girl told her friend as they walked past the nude hogtied duo. "First it's bunny costumes and now this."

"Some people will do anything for attention," the other girl replied, secretly wishing she was lying next to them. "What was the name of that club again?"

After fifteen minutes it started raining. Since Nagato had specified a water trigger to wake the girls from their hypnotic trance, both girls woke up.

Haruhi and Mikuru looked around, both fully alert now.

"I can't believe the guys left us out here again," Haruhi said to Mikuru.

"At least they went to the effort to hogtie us," Mikuru replied. "Last time they only leashed us to a post and you put two guys in the hospital with your Karate skills, remember?"

"Come on, Mikuru! When we're hypnotized we don't know what's going on. Those guys should have known I was going to react badly when someone other than my master touches me. It's on them!" Haruhi giggled. "And I did send them both get well cards."

"I guess." Mikuru licked her lips and recognized the salty taste in her mouth. "I think they made us blow other people again."

"Those jerks!" Haruhi said. "Well, Mikuru, you know the drill."

Mikuru sighed. "Yes, I do."

After a good deal of struggling, the girls managed to orient themselves back to back. After ten minutes of pulling on the others rope knots, both girls were free.

"I wish I could remember what they did with us," Haruhi said as the two girls walked toward the entrance door. "That's the biggest downside of this hypnotism deal."

"Miss Nagato told us how we can regain our memories."

Haruhi turned toward Mikuru. "Yeah, but do you really want to do a 69 with me?"

"I'd really like to know what the guys made us do."

"Me, too." Haruhi groaned. "Okay. Let's do it. Just this once. Top or bottom?"

"Can I be on the bottom?"

"Sure."

Mikuru lay back on the grass and spread her legs. Haruhi got on top of her. Haruhi moved her bum near Mikuru's face and lowered it. Mikuru reached up, hugged Haruhi's hips and pressed her face into her companion's pussy. Haruhi gasped, then returned the favor, bending down and pushing her tongue deep into Mikuru's private regions.

The two girls pleasured each other for several hot minutes, shivering and moaning blissfully throughout the ordeal. Haruhi and Mikuru climaxed at the same time with loud passionate screams, squirting pussy juice into each other's faces.

The girls laughed and blinked before wiping their faces clean in the wet grass. Then they stood and walked toward the entrance door.

"They just made us do basic stuff," Mikuru said. "You blew Kyon and Koizumi fucked me at the table. Then we blew Taniguchi and Kunikida."

"They made us kiss each other for a long time while they were tying us up," Haruhi said to Mikuru. "That was nice, didn't you think?"

Mikuru smiled. "I liked that part, too. In fact I liked it the best."

"Want to go up the club room and make out for a while?" Haruhi asked. They entered the building.

Mikuru took Haruhi's hand. "Yes. I'd like that."

"There's probably not much point in putting our clothes on. They guys will just strip us when they come fetch us again. Want to do more 69?"

"Yes," Mikuru said with a pleased smile. "I'd love to." They climbed the steps holding hands.

"Do you think we should ask Nagato to un-hypnotize us?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't really mind being hypnotized. I think it's kind of fun being Itsuki's slave."

"Me, too. I love it. And Kyon's morale has been through the roof since I let him be my master! On the other hand, I wish I could remember what we did."

The two nude girls walked into the club room and shut the door. Immediately they embraced and started kissing. Haruhi squeezed Mikuru's breasts. Mikuru massaged Haruhi's pussy.

"You want the bottom again?" Haruhi asked.

Mikuru hopped up onto the table. "Yes, I'd like that."

Soon Haruhi's wiggling tongue was firmly pressed into Mikuru's clitoris, while Mikuru's tongue was just as busy working on Haruhi's pussy.

As the girls enjoyed each other, Nagato glanced up once in a while from her book to watch them.

Thirty minutes later the guys walked into the club room. A glowing Haruhi and Mikuru lay on the table with soft smiles, looking up at the ceiling, holding hands.

"We didn't find you on the grass," Kyon said. "The rain woke you up, huh?"

"Yep," Haruhi replied. "Water does that."

Kyon walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her ears. "Well I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes, master," Haruhi replied meekly.

"Get off the table and bend over it again," Kyon told his slave. "I want to fuck you. Hard. We just won our basketball game and I want to celebrate."

Koizumi took hold of Mikuru's ears, too. Her eyes became empty. "What is your wish, master?"

"I'd like to have intense sex with you as well. Same reason."

"Yes, master."

The obedient nude girls slid off the table and planted their bare feet on the ground. Before turning to bend over, both Haruhi and Mikuru winked at Nagato; who nodded and flashed them a hidden thumbs up sign. The two bent forward, side by side, as a unit. After spreading their legs till their bellies and breasts compressed into the wooden tabletop, the girls rested their heads in their arms.

Kyon was the first to ram his dick deep inside of Haruhi's pussy. She screamed with delight.

Seconds later Koizumi rammed his shaft deep into Mikuru. She screamed as well.

As the guys plowed their slaves, Haruhi and Mikuru turned to each other and smiled. Instinctively, they reached down and found the other's hand; squeezing tightly, moaning loudly, fully awake, Haruhi and Mikuru enjoyed the ride together.


End file.
